Never alone
by shyzora nanaya
Summary: Soul es nuevo en el shibusen y no tiene tecnico hasta que conoce a una rubia de ojos verdes llamada maka que le propone que sea su arma,soul acepta y ahi comienza una amistad que se convirtio en algo mas.SxM,KxM y feliz halloween XD


**Never alone**

**Nueva historia, me resulta más fácil crear que continuar pero seguiré tratando de actualizar XD**

**Ahora debo apresurarme a seguir con las demás, haré algo épico y tratare de continuar todas antes de halloween, quizás hasta les ponga un capítulo especial por halloween pero fácil es hablar y tengo las tareas hasta el cuello pero si lo hiciera seria genial así que a esforzarse o como dicen en japonés,Watashi wa tsutomete mairimasu!**

**Como me gusta poner las cosas en japonés, no se me confundan =P

* * *

**

**Cap 1. Adiós a la soledad**

**Soul POV**

Mi nombre es soul Evans, vivía con mis padres hasta que descubrí que tenía sangre de arma y podía de transformarme en guadaña, como estaba harto de escuchar los elogios que mis padres le daban a mi hermano mayor west por sus habilidades musicales y que todo lo que hacía terminaba siendo una nueva versión de lo que él hacía, decidí irme de casa y entrar a la escuela especial para personas como yo, el shibusen.

_Mis primeros días en el shibusen pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento relevante, me aburría en mi soledad hasta que un día llego al shibusen un ruidoso chico de cabello azul que llamo mi atención, la verdad llamo la atención de todos al gritar desde lo alto del shibusen._

-Yahoo, simples mortales contemplen al grandioso Black star!-grito el recién llegado a todo pulmón-admiren al hombre que superara a los dioses!

_Todos se quedaron mirándolo y después rieron, a mí también me dio mucha risa pero sentía que el tenia un espíritu que pudiera hacer todo lo que se propusiera._

-No está mal-le dije a Black star-si te esfuerzas estoy seguro que algún día superaras a los dioses.

-Parece que en este lugar hay alguien que reconoce la grandeza cuando la ve-comento Black star con alegría-me llamo Black star y desde ahora estudiare en el shibusen.

-Si ya había escuchado tu nombre, bueno, todo el salón lo escucho-exclame con alegría-me llamo soul.

_Nos hicimos buenos amigos, ambos teníamos mucha ambición pero las personas solo se reían de nuestros sueños así que aunque hicimos muchos amigos, solo él era mi mejor amigo pero aun así sentía que me faltaba algo pero no sabía que era, cuando llego el día en el que los técnicos elegían quienes serian sus compañeros, una rubia de ojos verdes se acerco a mí._

-Te llamas soul, verdad?-pregunto maka con alegría.

-Si-fue lo único que respondí.

-Hola me llamo maka y quiero que seas mi arma-propuso maka con seriedad-te vez fuerte y para llegar a ser un técnico de guadañas fuerte como mi madre necesito una arma poderosa como tú.

_Yo la mire sorprendido, no sabía el porqué de su propuesta, seguro se estaba burlando de mí._

-Porque quisieras a alguien que no conoces como tu compañero-exclame fastidiado-seguro tienes muchos amigos que quisieran ser tus armas, no te burles de mi.

-Lo digo en serio, aunque tenga muchos amigos ninguno tiene la fuerza para ser mi arma, así que te lo pido, te lo suplico-exclamo maka mientras me observaba con una mirada suplicante que hizo que me sonrojara, era la primera vez que alguien me pedía un favor de esa manera, sentí un sentimiento extraño en mi pecho, algo que me decía que aceptara lo que maka me ofrecía.

-Eres una persona interesante y nadie quiere a una arma que causa miedo como yo así que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar tu propuesta-exclame con desgano mientras le agarraba la mano-hola compañera.

-Qué bien!-grito maka con alegría y me abrazo-te prometo que no te arrepentiras, te hare la death scythe más poderosa de todas.

-Eso suena bien-dije avergonzado por el abrazo de maka.

No sé porque ahora me siento completo, me pregunto si esto era lo que estaba buscando.

Para variar Black star llego para arruinar el momento.

-Yahooo, bien por ti soul, parece que haz conseguí a un técnico-exclamo Black star con alegría-yo también conseguí un arma que está a la par con mi grandeza.

-Hola, me llamo tsubaki-se presento la nueva arma de Black star-espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien.

-Que suerte, tu arma tiene buen cuerpo, no como mi técnica que es totalmente plana-comente con alegría.

_Maka me cogió del cuello y empezó a golpearme la cabeza._

-No estoy completamente plana-se quejo maka mientras me castigaba-no paso ni un minuto desde que soy tu maestra y ya empezaste a fastidiarme.

-Me engañaste con esa sonrisa de niña buena, la verdad eres un demonio-exclame sorprendido al sentir los golpes de maka-alguien ayúdeme!

-Que envidia, ustedes dos se llevan demasiado bien-exclamo Black star con alegría.

-Me hacen acordar a mí y a mi hermano-comento tsubaki con una sonrisa.

_Black star y tsubaki empezaron a reírse, pronto yo y maka también nos reimos, asi fue como conocí a maka y sentí que ya no me faltaba nada._

_Los dos siempre parábamos juntos, íbamos a misiones juntos, comíamos juntos. Salíamos a comprar juntos y también empezamos a vivir juntos._

_Yo empecé a sentir algo por maka pero no sabía que era, quizás era amistad me decía pero estaba equivocado._

-Soul quiero una foto juntos-exclamo maka repentinamente mientras estábamos viendo caminábamos hacia el shibusen.

-Me parece bien pero no pienso sonreír-exclame con seriedad.

-Porque no, una foto nuestra no serviría sino los dos no sonreímos-exclamo maka con alegría, se acerco a mí, alzo la cámara y sonrió-vamos sonríe un poco, hazlo por mí.

_Yo no era una persona que sonriera a cada momento pero no me pude negar a lo que maka me pedía así que trate de lucir mi mejor sonrisa._

-Apresúrate que se me va la sonrisa-dije con desgano mientras sonreía.

_Maka tomo dos fotos y luego se fue corriendo a revelarlas, yo me quede pensando que mosca le había picado y seguí viendo la televisión, después de unas horas ella llego con un paquete de fotos._

-Mira cuantas fotos de nuestras misiones-exclamo maka con alegría mientras me daba las fotos-ahí estamos cuando comíamos en ese restaurante en mexico, mira tu cara cuando comiste esa comida que tenía mucho ají y después rogabas que te dieran agua, también hay una cuando posábamos con la estatua de uno de los grandes cazadores de demonios y tu te tropezaste y te fuiste de cara, recuerdos, recuerdos.

**

* * *

Probé la comida mexicana cuando estuve de vacaciones, deliciosa pero mortal sino estas acostumbrado a comer cosas picantes XD

* * *

**

_Eso no me da risa, casi me quedo sin lengua ese día, nunca más comeré algo picante._

-Cuando tomaste esas foto-exclame avergonzado mientras trataba de quitársela de las manos-mejor dicho, cuando tomaste todas estas fotos?

-en las misiones, cuando estabas distraído y mira esta, aquí hay una cuando dormías, de te ve tan calmado y creo que tenias baba en la boca-respondió maka con alegría.

-No puede ser, esas fotos no deben ver la luz del día-dije con nerviosismo al ver todas esas fotos vergonzosas-dámelas para que pueda eliminarlas.

-Porque?-pregunto maka confundida-si todas son tan bonitas y me tomo mucho trabajo tomarlas, de ninguna manera dejare que las rompas pero te doy esta que nos tomamos juntos hace un rato, también te doy esta donde salgo súper linda para que puedas admirar mi belleza y no tengas que levantarte en la noche para observarme mientras duermo.

_Quien hace esas cosas?_

**

* * *

Si vives con una chica linda creo que la pregunta es quien no las hace, bueno yo creo que no, miento, seguro que si ^^

* * *

**

-Que ahí de admirar en ti maka "tabla de planchar" albarn-dije en tono burlón y después corrí por mi vida, maka me persiguió instantáneamente.

Corre soul y no mires atrás que te persigue la asesina lolicon!

-Cuando te agarre te voy a dar muchos azotes-exclamo maka fastidiada mientras me perseguía-si te detienes ahora entonces seré menos dura contigo.

_Esa ya me la conozco, prefiero seguir corriendo._

_Que rápido corre maka, me va a alcanzar y después no quiero ni pensar en lo que será de mí._

_Mientras corría saque la foto de maka de mi bolsillo y la contemple._

-Se ve bastante decente para ser maka-me dije a mí mismo.

_De repente volví a sentir algo extraño en mi pecho, me distraje y maka me atrapo._

-Soul Evans, estás muerto-exclamo maka con seriedad y levanto su mano amenazadoramente.

-Perdón no quise decir eso, la verdad pienso que eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido y que no deberías pensar mucho en el tamaño de tus pechos porque ya crecerán-dije con nerviosismo mientras me preparaba a que maka me castigara.

_Para mi sorpresa maka no me golpeo._

-Creo que te perdonare por esta vez-exclamo maka con alegría y con la cara roja con un tomate-pero la próxima vez no serás salvado por un cumplido, ahora vayamos a casa que es hora de cenar.

_Llegamos a casa, maka se fue directo a la cocina a preparar la cena, yo fui a mi habitación a poner la foto de maka en un marco y ponerla encima de la cabecera de mi cama._

_Siempre me hace reír las reacciones que tiene cuando la fastidio, tanto drama por tener pechos planos, algún día se dará cuenta que nada es perfecto pero es perfecta como esta-pensé mientras miraba la foto una vez mas y volví a sentir ese extraño sentimiento-creo que debo ir al médico, siento algo raro en mi pecho, espero que no sea nada grave_.

**

* * *

Ah eso se le llama amor, que mal que todavía no lo conozcas XD**

**Primer capítulo, totalmente cambiado a la idea inicial que tuve al principio pero eso no importa, solo me pregunto si tendrá un final feliz, ustedes que creen?**


End file.
